Zierch
Zierch, one of the four major nations, is the most advanced place in Varen when it comes to magic and science, and the mixture of both. An ancient kingdom, even though it has suffered great losses its perseverance and will is unshakable. Geography Smaller that it’s neighbour, Zierch is the only nation that has complete demographic disproportion: Its capital city, Ellaine, holds more than three fourths of the country's population, whereas the whole countryside around it is barely inhabited. These lands, which are mostly dedicated to the production of raw materials and basic goods, are hilly grasslands, crossed by a few rivers. The country is surrounded on all sides by the sea, except for the tail of the mountainous chain that divides it from Erdrev. The coasts to the east are mainly rocky and cliffy, but the north is less dangerous, and holds the center of international trade in Zierch. Society Society in Zierch is polarized by the divisions found in Ellaine. The city is divided in many districts: One designated for Art, one for Trade, one for Crafting, one for Education, as well as the Royal district and the Urban areas in between them. All these sections of the city show the different aspects of society in Zierch: There is room for aspiring painters and musicians, for merchants, for all sorts of craftsmen and for those pursuing knowledge and advancement, in both magic and science. Racial barriers regarding places in society are slowly decaying. In recent years, acceptance has grown, and individuals have been known to pursue goals unusual for their races. However, the majority of the citizens tend to follow this structure: The Gensai are natural artists, the Drow take care of trading, and Tieflings are usually found studying. On the same topic, there is the Warforged situation. Still fighting for equality, warforged individuals are not yet fully citizens, and lack some of the rights the other races enjoy. Practically all warforged in Ellaine are tied to crafting, and those outside the city work the farms. Many protests take place in the main streets of Ellaine, lead by those who desire the rights they deserve. However, change is slow. The main point Warforged representatives fight for is a place in the Council. Power Groups: *The Country is lead by the queen, but she is not alone: The people democratically elect the Consiglieri (Warforged aren’t granted the right to vote), who serves as advisor, international representative and second in command. The Consigliere also has the responsibility of choosing the nine individuals who make up the Council of Zierch, (three chairmen for each race, again excluding warforged), an entity that passes laws and guarantees justice. *The Education district of Ellaine consists in two great institutions: Phantasmagoria University, home to everything arcane, and the Religious Academy, beacon of the divine, as well as science. The deans of both institutions, assigned by the queen herself, are influential and powerful individuals. *The City guard and the kingdom's military are completely controlled by the queen, and thus there is no part of society tied to war. Culture The inhabitants of Ellaine, as well as its surrounding areas, share one unified culture, but it is known to be constantly evolving and changing, commanded by new trends. Cuisine is highly regarded and even considered an art by some, and taken with utmost delicacy. Wheat, olive, grape and fish are the basic elements, which are then transformed in all sorts of dishes. Seafood stews, pastas and olive-oil heavy foods are traditional meals. Wine and its many variations are the local alcoholic beverage. White and grey are the most common color found in clothing. Vests, overall coats, corsets, jackets and breeches are also part of the local style. Leather is used for clothing, but so are a variety of fabrics and other textile elements. Hats, scarves,chokers, bowties and goggles are also worn. Some scholars and artists, however, favour long, loose tunics that leave the arms uncovered. Stylized facial hair, piercings and earrings, as well as unnatural-tones for dyed hair can be found almost everywhere. Complex belts, straps, pouches and holsters are also part of Zierchese outfits. Swordplay is widely practiced in the country, particularly by worshippers of Amyr, and so the Rapier is an iconic Zierchese weapon. Warriors from these lands favour Whip, Net and Trident, in close range. Their style works with neutralizing foes and controlling the battlefield. Crossbows of all kinds are the trademark Zierchese ranged weapon. Armor consist of metallic greaves, sturdy helmets that cover as much of the head as possible and metallic chest armor, with a flexible skirt-like finish. Round shields made of resistant metals are also favoured in the country. Art, together with science and education, are the pillars of Zierhcese culture. Philosophy and theology are at home there. The theater is the definitive aspect of local literature, and plays range from drama to comedy, from tragedy to satire. Research papers, studies and theoretical tomes are also found here. The piano and violin, which were recently invented in the country, are the most popular tools for making music. Complex, adventurous and experimental tunes off all kinds can be heard, especially played by the Gensai from the Art District. Home to the tallest, most artistic and unique buildings in Varen, technology and architecture go one in one. The excessive use of marble, glass and ornamentation give the city lots of personality. Houses tend to be tall and square, with tiled ceilings and lots of windows. Individual towers can sometimes be spotted, especially in the magically-focused areas, whereas parks and other designated green spaces are popular within the Artistic zones. Usual Zierchese female names are Helen, Calliope, Ioana, Kyriake and Ophelia, while common male names are Vasilis, Ulysses, Andreas, Dimitris and Nicholaos. History The kingdom of Zierch is far from new. The oldest organized nation in the world, it boasts a long and pure lineage of Tiefling rulers, the royal family. Since the kingdom’s dawn, it has held two qualities: The divided sections of society, almost to the point of a caste system, and the protagonistic role of scientific and magical advancement and development. The whole country is connected by a transportation system, which was at first rustic, but has grown to be efficient and modern. War was never Zierch’s area of influence, and therefore many territories were lost to the nearby tribes. Some warriors and mages have lead the battlefront, but their attempts were futile. Zierch gives birth to magnificent individuals, who carry great powers and vast knowledge, but they can’t face armies on their own. Recently, society has started to change regarding racial frontiers, and the Warforged’s fight for equality is a beating issue. Category:Nation